


Hey Hey We're the Consulting Detectives

by Trista_zevkia



Series: Watson's Woes [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, May my fandoms forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1960's Sherlock stumbles into a Monkees episode.<br/>Not a song fic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Hey We're the Consulting Detectives

Hubbell Benson, telly mogul and major prat, was also a very, very lucky man. His faithful secretary had managed to track down the world’s grooviest, and only, consulting detective during his hour of need. The young man hadn’t moved on to the hippie look of most of Benson’s target audience, dressing with a modicum of self-respect. He wore a suit, if not a tie, though Benson was of the opinion that one shouldn’t wear brown pants with black mid-thigh length suit jackets. It was the blue of the scarf/ascot thing around his neck that provided the only bit of movement as he sat in thought. Whatever it was, it was dancing in the breeze from a small fan on Benson’s desk.

He’d explained his situation and now waited on a verdict. Benson didn’t know what he’d do if Sherlock wouldn’t help him. He’d searched all over L.A. for the right band to sing the theme song to his new hit show, to no avail. Then, as if in a pre-scripted miracle, the perfect sound had come out of the rented recording machine. It was fate, surely, that he find this group, as he had his own Dictaphone that had never broken before but broke in time so he’d have to rent a recorder. Frustrated, and sure he was wasting his time, Benson jumped off his office chair. 

Suddenly the affable young man with Sherlock, What Son or some strange hippie name, straightened. He faced Benson down, his eyes sharp and deadly, daring him to interrupt Holmes as he thought. Benson eased back into his office chair and decided he needed another massage. He thought of that massage and nothing else until What Man relaxed. Suddenly, he didn’t look like much; just a short British mod with too-long hair, yellow turtleneck, plaid coat that matched his rust coloured, velvet pants and did nothing for his brown shoes. 

Sherlock stood, flicking his brown paisley cuffs out from under his coat sleeves. “This case is boring. It could be solved with some legwork and by only using businesses that keep good records. Later, man.” With a flick of his hand, a dismissive gesture that turned into soothing down his slicked down hair, Sherlock left the room. What Man offered and embarrassed sort of grin. 

“Man only takes things he finds interesting. But it’s all fine; that’s his hang up, not yours.” 

What Man fallowed after his friend, and Benson lowered his head into his hands. How was he going to find that group now? 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ S<3J ˥(?)ל

John caught up with Sherlock in the lift, but didn’t speak to him as there were so many other people around. John simply enjoyed the miniskirts; one of the changes he’d enjoyed since being invalidated out of the army. The only replacement for the top secret, James Bond like life he’d lived in Vietnam had been the battlefield of life with Sherlock. The other change John really appreciated was how much color there was in the wardrobe choices for men nowadays. 

Out of the lift, Sherlock led and John followed, as was to be expected. They passed four men with musical instruments crammed around a phone booth. John caught a bit of the lyrics as Sherlock walked on, but what he heard had him grinning. 

I know that something very strange has happened to my brain  
I’m either feeling very good or else I am insane. 

“Right on, man, right on.” John muttered to himself before catching up with his sweet young thing. 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ S<3J ˥(?)ל

The song is _Sweet Young Thing_ , please You tube as it does not seem to want to let me embed. Their clothes. And if you've seen Martin Freeman, you know he'd wear this, in polyester or velvet.  Complete Monkees episode of relevance is _The Audition, a.k.a. Find the Monkees_ Also you tube able. =) 


End file.
